Abstract The Biotechnology Resource Center of BioModular Multi-Scale Systems (CBM2) for Precision Molecular Diagnostics consists of a diverse array of technology platforms enabled by the multidisciplinary nature of the research team and the many discoveries already produced by CBM2. Engaging Training and Dissemination programs will be conceived by the Center that take advantage of the Center's multidisciplinary organizational structure and the extensive infrastructure and resources available at the Center's affiliated institutions (UNC- Chapel Hill; Weill Cornell Medical College; Louisiana State University). From a training perspective, workshops will be convened by the Center that offer some exciting opportunities for both technologists and those interested in using new technology in their biomedical applications. The technology platform serving as the centerpiece for CBM2 is based on mixed-scale devices (mm ? nm) that can select circulating markers from blood and secure molecular signatures from those markers appropriate for making informed clinical decisions for many diseases. The technology-focused workshops will provide attendees with information on ?how to make it? ? fabricating mixed-scale devices for some compelling biomedical applications. As part of this workshop, a discussion focused on applications of microfluidics and nanofluidics for important biomedical needs will be shared with participants using the Center's Collaborative/Service Projects and the evolving technology as demonstrators. As another component to the Center's workshop portfolio, issues associated with shaping a technology to address clinical needs will be offered with the intent to inform technology developers on how to transition their discoveries into clinical practice. The Center will also bring forward workshops focused on entrepreneurial activities, such as business plan formulation, composing patent applications, avenues for securing VC support and writing effective SBIR grants. Finally, information on surveying market needs and understanding FDA requirements for in vitro diagnostic devices will be provided to workshop participants. The Center's Training efforts will also provide opportunities for outside researchers to do residency stints with Center researchers, which will be supported through sabbatical leaves for interested individuals. Finally, the Center will produce an aggressive Dissemination program that will be enabled by a robust website, national/international meeting participation, Center-member lead workshops at national/international meetings and an aggressive publication record in prestigious peer-reviewed journals.